


And I Wish I Could Still Wish It Was Over

by iluvkinkythings



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, J2, M/M, Workplace Sex, bottom!Jensen, mention of past infidelity, padackles - Freeform, slight imbalance of power, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen's relationship might be over but that doesn't mean that Jared will let it go without a last fight. And a last fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Wish I Could Still Wish It Was Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).



> beta by alezig on livejournal. The title (from The Script's If You Ever Come Back) and summary are actually kind of misleading, sorry about that.

A quick glance at his watch tells Jared he's been waiting for two hours.

For the first thirty minutes he wasn't even worried, still thinking that Jensen would show up eventually. He had to, it was their anniversary, the thirteenth and even if Jensen isn't big on things like that he knows that it matters to Jared, that it's important. He isn't enough of a jerk to consciously ignore it.

Then Jared started to get nervous and tried to get Jensen on his cellphone, getting more and more anxious when Jensen didn't answer and he was asked to leave a voicemail the four times he called. Had something happened at the garage? Maybe Jensen got hurt, God knows it wouldn't be the first time the idiot would forget to wear gloves or his protective glasses. But it couldn't be that, either Chris or Jeffrey would have called.

When he finally understood that Jensen was probably avoiding him and wouldn't come, Jared got incredibly sad. It was over. Despite all his efforts, despite the dinner he’d spent the whole afternoon cooking for them, to try and rekindle their romance and their marriage, it was over. Jensen was done with him, was done with _them_. Jared should have seen it coming, and he should have realized that a dinner was too little too late. _So fucking stupid,_ he thinks. _He doesn't love me anymore, steak and wine wouldn't change a thing._

That was about half an hour ago. Now, Jared is angry. Scratch that, he's absolutely furious and he's seething that Jensen had the nerves to stand him up like this. Okay, maybe it was silly of Jared to think he could save their relationship with a fancy dinner for their anniversary but still, he asked Jensen to come home at six tonight, told him he would cook for them and not to be late. Jensen should have come, should have made the effort, especially when he said he would. Even if he doesn't care anymore, it's only common courtesy.

Jared's really tempted to throw it all away, to smash their fine china - the one they got as a fucking wedding gift, isn't it ironic? - against the wall but it would be childish and he knows he would feel bad about it afterwards. Besides, everything will taste perfectly fine tomorrow when Jared's appetite will come back. Jared does need to do something though, needs to let all his anger out and a confrontation with Jensen will do just fine. Maybe he'll let himself clock the fucker on his perfect jaw, or maybe give him a split lip. He only deserves it.

Jared puts his brown leather jacket on and grabs his helmet and keys before leaving the house, hoping that Jensen's not alone at the garage, hoping for Jeff and Chris and Misha and Ty to still be there too so Jared can make a fucking scene.

Jared knows he's driving way too fast but he doesn't care, the vibrations of the engine between his thighs and the loud rumble in his ears make him feel better. He's able to think and focus once again, and he knows it won't be long until he sees Jensen's face and all rational thought will leave him again so he lets himself enjoy the moment.

It takes less than five minutes to get to Jensen's workplace and Jared parks his Harley right in front of the main entrance. It's quiet inside but Chris is behind the counter, doing some paperwork or something and Chris spots him immediately.

"Hey Jay," he greets him with a smile. Jared guesses his mood can be read on his face because Chris then asks him "What's wrong?"

Jared doesn't feel like being nice and polite right now. "Where's Jensen?"

Chris frowns but doesn't say anything, pointing towards the workshop with his thumb. Jared doesn't wait for Chris to show him the way, he's been visiting Jensen here long enough to know the place like the back of his hand and he walks to the back of the giant room where he spots Jensen working on his fucking Impala, bent over the hood to rummage inside the engine. Of course Ty is there too, being way, way too close to Jensen.

Jared is this close to bash Ty's head with his helmet. Instead he throws it on the floor at his feet with all his strength and it startles the both of them enough that Jensen bumps his head hard and Ty lets out a ridiculous high-pitched scream. Jared is viciously pleased at their reaction.

"What the fuck?" Jensen yells, massaging his skull with his left hand. "Jared?"

"Get the fuck out of here," Jared spits in Ty's direction, and Ty isn't stupid enough to try and say something. He drops his tools on the floor and walks away, and Jared would laugh at the sheer look of fright on his face if he wasn't this aware of Jensen's eyes on him.

"Jay?" Jensen starts, his arms now crossed on his chest and an annoyed look on his face like Jared's the one who ruined the evening.

"I should punch you in your stupid face, you asshole."

Jensen's eyes widen comically as he stutters, "What? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see... Maybe because I was waiting for you at home more than two fucking hours ago."

Jensen looks mildly remorseful at that. "I know you said you'd cook dinner, sorry. I was about to leave but the Impala wouldn't start and I still don't know what's wrong with her. Everything looks just fine and-"

"And you obviously couldn't give me a call or pick up your goddamn phone," Jared cuts him off.

"My phone battery is dead. And I asked Ty to leave you a message."

 _Fucking Ty. No wonder he fucking ran away when I got here._ "Well, he didn't."

Jensen frowns. "You sure? Maybe you-"

"Maybe nothing, Jensen. He didn't call or send a text and you know it."

Jensen leans back against the car and observes Jared for a moment. "You're still mad about it huh?"

"You bet your ass I'm still mad. But that’s not what this is about."

Jensen seems to think about it for a few seconds then shakes his head. "I guess not. It wouldn't make any sense to lose it six months later. Then what is it, uh? You can't be that mad just because I missed dinner. I mean, we haven't... Well, you know."

And then it hits Jared. Jensen doesn't have a damn clue. Jared doesn't know if it makes it better or worse, he can't make up his mind. "Do you know which day it is?"

Jensen's confused. "What that's got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the fucking question," Jared says, rolling his eyes. Why does Jensen always have to be such a little bitch about everything?

"I don't know, July the 26th or 27th."

"July the 27th," Jared confirms.

"So?" Jensen asks in that fucking condescending tone that drives Jared crazy, the one that pretty much suggests that Jared's dumb as a brick. Jared doesn't say anything for the longest time and he sees it on Jensen's face, sees when Jensen finally gets it and it gives him hope, because Jensen seems really sorry and almost as devastated than Jared actually feels. "Oh Jared," he says, taking a step towards him. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't realize, I totally forgot. I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay," Jared says, dismissing Jensen's apology like he just didn't storm into the garage to make a scene like a scorned lover.

"No, it's not!" Jensen almost yells, and he grabs Jared's wrists in his hands. "It's not okay and I'm sorry. You cooked a nice dinner for us, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Jared admits. Jensen squeezes his arms.

"I don't deserve you," Jensen says. "But I'm so fucking glad you're sticking with me. I would have left my sorry ass a long time ago if I were you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Jared's at loss for words.

"So you want to give me a ride back home?" Jensen suggests, stroking the muscles in his forearms with his strong, calloused hands.

Jared recognize Jensen’s offer for what it is and he really wants to take him up on it but he has to know, first. "We're good, then?" he asks. "I mean, I thought maybe you decided you were done and it was over."

"What? Fuck no. No Jared. I know things are rough right now but I'm not giving up on you, not now, not ever." Jensen pulls him into a hug and Jared immediately wraps his arms around Jensen, finding comfort and solace in his touch.

"What about Ty?" he mumbles into Jensen’s ear.

Jensen's grip on Jared gets stronger. "I don't give a shit about Ty okay? We were drunk and I let him give me a handjob, that's true, but it happened once and I told you the very next day. I'm sorry, Jared. I don't know how else to apologize. Tell me what to do, baby, and I'll do it." Jensen pulls slightly back so they can see each other and the look of utter despair on his face tells Jared everything he wants to know right now. Jensen still loves him and wants things to work between them.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I just... Promise me it will never happen again. It would kill me, Jensen."

"It won't, okay? I promise it won't. I know you don't trust me right now, you have every right to hate me, and that Ty was here when you arrived but he's a co-worker and that's it. I told him that we couldn't be friends anymore and that I would work with him only because I have to. You're the only one for me, Jared, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

Jared nods. They probably should talk some more about it, in fact Jared will make sure that they will, but for now he’s tired of talking and there are other things that he wants to do. "Okay," he says.

"Okay?" Jensen repeats, apparently not believing him. "That's it?"

"I'd rather kiss you instead of talking about Ty. Can I kiss you, Jen?"

"You don't have to ask, Jared. You can kiss me whenever you want. I'm yours."

"Oh yeah?" Jared drawls, walking Jensen back against the car and taking his mouth in a rough kiss. "If you're mine, then I guess I don't have to ask if I want to fuck you either?"

Jensen shivers against him, then shakes his head. "Anything you want, Jay. Anything, anytime."

"Anywhere, too?" Jared asks, feeling like a predator, Jensen his prey.

Jensen moans. Loud. Jared gets hard so fast he feels light headed for a moment. Jensen’s hard too, Jared can feel it against his thigh.

"Here?" Jensen asks. "You gonna fuck me here?"

"Yes. Right here, against your car. You have lube?"

"In the glovebox."

Jared lets go of Jensen. "Go get it."

Jensen nods and gets inside the car to retrieve a small bottle while Jared closes the hood of the car. Jensen's back a few seconds later and Jared can see it now, how aroused Jensen is too, his cock a thick line against his left thigh. It's been so long since they've last been together that they're both gagging for it. Jensen shoves the lube in Jared's hand and gets naked at the speed of light, frowning when he sees that Jared isn't stripping. "You changed your mind?" he asks, looking and sounding really vulnerable.

Jared is quick to soothe his worry. "Hell no." He pulls his cock out of his jeans and give himself a few strokes. "Gonna fuck you like this. Bend over now."

Jensen obeys immediately and Jared is soon reminded of how perfect Jensen's ass is, round and muscled and so smooth. Jared can't help touch it, kneading the firm flesh, his thumbs digging in the muscles of his cheeks. "Fuck Jen..."

"That's the idea," Jensen groans as one of Jared's thumbs slips down his crack to push at his hole. "Get me ready Jay. I need you inside. It's been too long."

Jared slicks his fingers and slowly presses two against Jensen's rim. He goes slow, not wanting to hurt his husband, but Jensen's having none of it and impales himself on Jared's fingers, grunting when they finally breach him.

"Wanna feel you," Jensen says and that's it, Jared snaps. He fucks Jensen with his fingers, opening him for his cock hard and fast. He's about to slip a third in when Jensen growls "I'm ready Jared, I can take it. Come on, fuck me now."

Jared gets some lube on his cock and shoves inside with a rough thrust, making Jensen yell and clench around him.

"You okay?"

Jensen's breathing hard but he nods. "Either I'm tighter than I thought or you got even bigger. Just give me a second."

Jared tries to be patient, he really tries, but he needs to move, needs to claim Jensen as his once again. "Jensen," he whines, "I need to... I have to..." He doesn't finish his sentence but Jensen gets it since Jared's hips start to move of their own accord. Jared fucks him with quick, short thrusts, instinctively aiming for Jensen's prostate. It feels good, so damn good, and Jared promises himself that they'll never again let themselves be without each other for so long.

"Jared," Jensen moans. "Jared, I'm so close."

And it hasn't been long at all but Jared can feel his orgasm building too. "Yeah, me too," he says picking a quicker pace, now pounding into Jensen with all his strength, his hands tight on Jensen's hips. Jensen tries to follow his rhythm and to fuck back against him but he can't quite get it right so he just lies there, his cock trapped against the cool metal of the car, taking it like he's been for fifteen years now.

Jared's orgasm takes him by surprise, hitting him hard and he shoots inside Jensen forever, making his thrusts easier. He keeps fucking him for a couple minutes, more slowly now, until he starts to go soft. He doesn't pull out immediately though, enjoying being inside Jensen after so long, lying down on top of him. He likes having Jensen like this, under him totally naked while he himself is still fully dressed, Jensen completely at his mercy.

"You're not going to help me there?" Jensen complains when it becomes obvious Jared isn't reaching between his legs to get him off.

Jared laughs against Jensen's neck. "No. You'll have to wait until after dinner."

Jensen shoves him off then and they both get up. Jensen's pouting a little bit but he asks for a kiss anyway. "I'm fucking sore. The ride back home will be really uncomfortable. I'll probably leak your come all over my briefs too," he says with a grimace as he get dressed.

Jared shrugs, acting all nonchalant even though the thought of his come leaking off Jensen’s ass is almost enough for his cock to harden again already. "I'll make it all better later."

"After dinner?"

"After dinner," Jared says with a nod.

Ty is sending them a nasty look and Chris is catcalling as they walk past them to get out to Jared's bike, Jensen's erection really obvious in his jeans, but Jared doesn't care. He's got Jensen back. Chris will have to deal with it and as far as Jared’s concerned, Ty can go and fuck himself with a chainsaw.

"Don't wait for Jensen tomorrow," he tells Chris. "I'm gonna fuck him so hard he won't be able to work." It's probably more than Chris ever wanted to know but it's worth the look on Ty's face.

"Got it," Chris says laughing. "Go fuck your boy."

Jensen doesn't make it to work for the next four days.


End file.
